


7 Years Later

by DearMissB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pop’s, Reunions, Teachers, Time Jump, Toxic Relationship, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMissB/pseuds/DearMissB
Summary: 7 years later, Veronica and Archie meet again trying to save Riverdale with their friends.Could they be able to balance their old and new life?Do they really have a perfect life as it seems?In difficult times are they willing to help them each other?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Chad Gekko/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was Tuesday after 10:00 pm and Pop’s was almost empty except for the two young women sitting 3 hours ago working between papers, bills, calls looking for sponsors and coffee, a lot of coffee.

They were Cheryl and Veronica reviewing the movements of the finances with which they have supported Riverdale High in the last month, you can say that things have getting better but it is a lot of work to do.

During this time, Cheryl noticed about 10 calls coming from Veronica's phone who immediately rejects them or in the case of the last two, she just ignores them.

V changes the conversation when Cheryl tried to asked about the person who insists on talking to him, instead, she asks Cheryl about her life during the last years (which has been a mystery to tell the truth) and she agrees to share some non-relevant data such as the fact of she’s spending her time painting, the reconstruction of his home or the recent reconciliation with Toni; information that satisfy the raven hair girl and prevents her from searching into more details that she is not prepared to share; It has been strange to see her classmates again after so many years but at the same time there is a feeling of familiarity and comfort that she didn’t feel long ago (of course, because she practically was between walls and canvases).

When the next call comes in, Cheryl insists her to answer, justifying that it may be important and she was sincerely disturbed by so much insistence. V sighs knowing that she can’t avoid it forever and although doubtful, she slides her finger on the screen and hopes that it be as short as possible or that at least He’s is not so angry because she is ignoring him.  
She has no idea how unexpected the content would end up being the call ...

Honestly , V's marriage seems to go into a tailspin after her first anniversary, yes her first anniversary! she can’t stop thinking about when she became a mini version of her parent’s marriage and the worst thing is that she doesn't know how she's going to fix it, how she's going to get out of all this mess.

-Chad, talk fast. I'm working and I'm not in the mood-

-I appreciate that you wanted to surprise me and you don't know how excited you have made me! I couldn't help it and I apologize for that, but I knew we would make it! It was exactly what we needed for our marriage! - Chad replied.

His words come out with such speed and it seems that he is about to cry, honestly it was a little known side of his husband, that enthusiasm in his voice hadn’t been heard in a long time, maybe since their first moths of relationship where the world looked brighter and full of happiness.

On the other hand, Veronica certainly didn't know What Chad was talking about? but she needs him to be clear.

-Please could you be more specific? - she is already beginning to worry

-I read the email you received today about the medical admission test for Riverdale High! ...Wait, Didn't you read it? -

She’d even forgotten that the medical tests would be sent to her these days so she replies -mmm I’ve had a really busy day, in fact it is not over ye... wait a minute, Are you reading my mails ?! What is wrong with you?! -

Chad wants to avoid an argument and immediately tries to calm her down and skip the fact that he has access to her mails.

-Sweetheart don’t be mad at me because the news I have for you is going to make your day. By the way, you should reduce your work time and now more than ever, the stress isn’t good for you.  
You really can't guess What's going on? -

Veronica begins to connect the dots and slowly feels as if her body is paralyzed.

the absence of a reaction from her, he decides to share the news hoping that in that way she will react - you are pregnant! Isn't it amazing? -

Silence 

At that moment everything stops, a cold air runs down her back and it seems that gradually her lungs run out of air. She immediately gets up from the table that she shared with Cheryl who was currently returning from the restroom as she thought about giving the raven hair girl some privacy while she was on the phone.

Soon a beeping invades her ears, she loosely hears Chad in the background but she doesn’t know for sure what he says, she knows is in the middle of a panic attack, it’s not the first time that it happens, she can say that it’s an aftermath of the accident Although it has been a long time without having one of them. 

she runs out of air and doesn't even notice when her cell phone hits the floor, that hit is the one that alerts Cheryl who asks V (who is with her back to her) if she’s ok, but when she doesn't get an answer she comes closer and notices that something is wrong, her shortness of breath and she looks terrified, Cheryl is scared and she doesn’t know what to do so she runs for help finding Jughead and Tabitha who leave the kitchen having no idea what is going on.

At this point, Verónica is on her knees because her legs couldn’t support her weight, she begins to pant much faster and feels at any moment her body is going to collapse.

Jughead notices the situation and the first thing he wonders is: From when does Veronica have panic attacks? He has read about how to help in these cases but has never had to put it into practice and of course he doesn’t think there is anyone around that can try. So he kneels in front of her and takes her hands tightly, he asks her to look him in the eyes and she struggles to keep her gaze and focus on her voice.

-Hey , Listen to me, let's breathe together okay? Try to follow my breath and please just keep looking at me - Jughead says trying to seem calm, hoping it works and can help.

Tabitha goes to get some water and Cheryl can only wonder what was happening if 5 minutes ago everything was ok.

-I know I don't have red hair or a refined lastname like Gekko ... mmm seriously Veronica? Gekko? I think Logde sounds better, just saying -  
Jug could not contain her laughter. He feels relieved because V had been breathing steadier for about a minute and to her surprise she also smiled at Jug's typical comment. Although when she notice the commotion she had created, she felt embarrassed and somewhat exposed.

She received the water and drank slowly trying to process the events of the last minutes. Then, Cheryl gave V her phone -Here, he has called a couple times but I told him you were busy, I don't think he bought it but at least he stopped calling-

She’s still kind of weak and receives it replying with a great sigh - ha! He must be driving from NY to here right now ...-  
They look at each other trying to understand what she means but neither comment a word. 

-Thank you Jug- she feels strange to be help by Jughead -I didn't know you were so good dealing with panic attacks- she says avoiding her eyes.

-what can I say, It’s the best part of reading Lodge. remember this: you owe me a good burger and I have witnesses- he answers, giving the girls a look.

She nods and gives him a small smile.

Cheryl is about to ask that just happened during the conversation with Chad that put her in that state but just then, Archie and Toni were leaving the bar while Jughead is helping her to stand up. Arch is confused by the scene so he just ask. -What's going on? - But nobody says anything, Verónica immediately excuses herself, clumsily picks up her things and leaves the restaurant claiming she is very tired and tomorrow they have a lot of work to be done (she certainly has a lot to think about, process and hardly she is going to be able to sleep tonight). She takes a quick look at Archie before heading out driving to the Pembroke.

After the awkward silence when the door was closed, Jones and Tabitha come back to the kitchen and Cheryl asks Toni for help to grab her things up and then be able to drive home. definitely she’ll try to call Veronica and try to find out What happened? .

Archie noticed the awkward moment and tried to act normal but he couldn't stop thinking about What happened there ? Does she need help? That quick look hurts and it was worse they didn't have the confidence of those high school years and she was trusting now Cheryl or even Jughead.

He knows with complete certainty that she has a shell that rarely someone can access.she usually she hides her problems and acts if nothing happens before opened her heart and tells to someone what’s going on .

Likewise, he knows that she is married and out of her reach but whenever he saw her he felt that something in her had been lost or changed and seemed to be linked to her new side as wife. He wants to give her space but even if it’s hard, it seems to be the only option right now.

Ready to go out of there, he went to her house expecting to see her the next day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic, English is not my first language so im sorry if my grammar or writing is not good enough but I'm trying my best.  
> I love Varchie and I hope they find their way together soon!!!.  
> By the way, I’m really enjoying this season and I cant wait to see more development on the characters.  
> Let me know what do you think. 
> 
> Take care, bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She gets out of the car and goes up quickly to the apartment, the news she received echoes louder and louder in her mind and while she closes the door behind her, she hears that heavy silence of her empty house and feels more alone than ever.

Pregnant  
Pregnant  
Pregnant

Chad will surely ask her to get back to NY as soon as possible and his “controlling personality” will increase for a few 7 or 8 months? What would happen after that? for sure she will stop working in a few months until her delivery. she’s going to be the trophy wife who stays at home taking care of her baby forgetting her professional life.

It’s not fair, she shouldn’t feel so overwhelmed by the fact of having a baby, on the contrary, being pregnant should be about enjoy and learn of this stage and the process of being prepare that comes with it such as buying clothes, organizing the nursery room, choosing the name, you know that kind of things.

But no, right now she is invaded by anxiety and uncertainty of not knowing what her life will be like in the future, definitely she doesn’t want to leave Riverdale, here she feels like home and although technically it is temporary and she is in a constant struggle against his father and his "thirst of power" who is destroying the city, she prefers to stay because she has more freedom here than she had in NY with Chad.

She decides to take a bath, make some tea, and review her messages hoping the lab test won't yield the result that made Chad excited but there it was, probably since her anniversary ( a month and a half ago) her baby would be growing and she hadn't even noticed.

The last month has been filled of highs and lows, reunions with her high school classmates, arguments with her husband and her father and a new job that have possibly prevented her from noticing the delay in her period or small changes in her body that now make sense.

She has 2 missed calls from Cheryl and a text where she tells her that she hopes V is okay and that she would like to hear from her tomorrow at school. the other text is from Chad who is driving to Riverdale and now is an hour from home. She knew it! He was on his way home and there was nothing she could do to avoid that encounter. He isn’t very fond of traveling to Riverdale very often but he loves to mark territory and control her by showing her friends that they have a happy and perfect marriage and now with more reason.

She can’t fall asleep and doubts of taking those pills that usually help her when her mind doesn’t stop thinking but she needs to rest. she doesn’t know if the medicine has any contraindications for her current state so she rejects the pills and goes to bed as soon as possible, closes her eyes and hopes to be strong enough to face the next day or rather the following months.

The next day, the alarm woke her up and she is surprised not to see Chad sleeping next to her even though she knows he is at home. A minute later he comes in holding a tray with breakfast and a smile from ear to ear. She smiles trying to hide her nervousness and act as natural as possible trying to prevent an argument so early.

-Morning honey! I made this breakfast for the woman who makes me the happiest man in the world- he kisses her wife and leaves the tray on her legs and then sits on the other side of the bed and asks her -So, How do you feel? I saw you so soundly asleep last night that I didn't want to wake you up.

-Thanks for breakfast, you didn't have to. Mmmm I feel good, yesterday I was exhausted ...- she tastes the fruit that is well cut and checks her phone that rings again. -oh, I need to get ready, I have classes today- She gets out of bed and closes the bathroom door hoping to buy some time with Chad.

-You know we have to talk about what we are going to do now, I think it is better that you go back to NY, we have our doctor there and you'll be well off for sure.- he says leaning on the bathroom door.

I know, let's talk when I get back from work, What do you think? We can order something for dinner - she doesn't give him time to answer as she turns on the shower and lets the water flow.

It’s recess time and she is sitting at her desk reviewing essays or at least she’s trying to. the truth is she’s thinking about how her talk will turn out and how much she could bargain and reach agreements with him.

She doesn't notice when the red-haired girl walks in with her snake queen lover and an extra cup of coffee for V.

-Last night we were worried about you, How do you feel? Do you know you can count on us, right TT?- she Turns her head to look at her girlfriend, Toni gives her a smile and they turn their eyes back to V who is hesitant to tell them what's going on, but at this point all she needs was a friendly face to listen to her and maybe get an advice that can help her.

She is Verónica Lodge, a strong woman who hates being seen vulnerable or being judged by what is happening, when she feels the eyes above her waiting for answers it makes her want to cry so she takes a deep breath and straightens her back ready to talk, it’s time for her to be able to vent.

Their talk took a while, she began to tell them about yesterday's call, her friends give her a big smile and Toni who is a few months away from giving birth seems much more enthusiastic when she thinks that V is now part of the same “club”, now they can support and accompany each other at this experience. For the couple, at first sight everything in her life seems perfect but they are worried about not seeing the same emotion in V who continues to explain their situation with Chad and his constant arguments, the absurd overprotection and his particular personality that have been mostly affected by his stay in Riverdale. Finally what worries V the most is her future ... at this point she couldn’t hold back her tears, this time Toni gets up and gives her a strong hug, those hugs that tell you “everything will be fine”, those hugs that you don’t want to let go and in which you would like to remove the pain that is affecting the other person.

After a few minutes, Veronica manages to calm down and feels a little lighter.  
-I know that we have spent a long time not seeing so we appreciate that you trust us because although the situation looks complicated for you, you can count on us ... after all you could come and live with us, can you imagine? We would be an excellent trio and we would raise this beautiful baby with our girl as twins- she wants to lighten the mood and it seems to work because Ronnie imagines that scene and she laughs, she doesn't know which personality is more dominant between Cheryl and Chad but they could be a super alternative family .

-Now you have to focus on you and your baby, I'm going to give you my doctor's number here in Riverdale while you reach a deal with Chad- says Toni looking for the number in his contacts. 

-regarding Chad, please think it over if you really want to give him a try or if you will definitely dissolve your relationship with him. You know that neither of them is going to be easy but you are very brave and you shouldn’t be in the shadow of a man when you can go much further- replied Cheryl. 

V feels better and thanks them for that listening and support, she knows that having them close to her and most of all Toni helps her to solve her doubts and learn about the pregnancy of which she doesn’t know much. she really missed their friendship so she will enjoy that reconnection.

Chad has asked her 3 times what time he will get home and she texted him back "I'll call you when I go out."

The day at school ends with a meeting of the directors and teachers of the school where Jughead asks her how everything is going and she assures him that she had a good day, she doesn’t want to give him more details so she asked back about his writing progress but he didn’t seem excited about it and replied that he’s stucked with some ideas but maybe that burger she owes him could help with the inspiration so she confirms her invitation for the next Friday and he smiles to her. somehow she feels uncomfortable when she realizes that from the other side of the teacher’s room Archie doesn't take his eyes off her as he talks to Betty.  
As soon as the meeting ends, she leaves as soon as possible and drives home to face the talk with her husband once and for all.

After dinner, he pours himself a glass of wine and fills Veronica's glass with water inviting her to talk in the living room where they can relax a bit.

After talking and listening to Chad's opinion about what they should do from now, which included even a trip to Europe so their firstborn could born in the city where his sister lives and gets the nationality.  
Verónica takes the courage to express her feelings and thoughts clearly, she started talking about staying and continuing working at school and of course she said the trip was a exaggerated idea due to she also wanted her family, more specifically her mother, to be by her side. To conclude, She wants to give her marriage a chance and she lets him know. at that moment. he feels a little calmer because he feared that she will leave him and end what he has built in the eyes of his family and friends from the big apple.

Finally they reached the following agreements:

1- She will stay in Riverdale for at least 4 more months and he will visit her whenever he can.  
2- she will comply with her controls in NY.  
3- They will agree at least twice a month on a date that allows them to spend more time as a couple.  
4- After those months she will return home with Chad and they will begin to adapt the baby's room and plan the baby shower with their families.  
5- they wouldn’t tell anyone else about her pregnancy until she comes back to NY and as a couple they would break the news to their families in order to avoid further pressure on them for at least a while.

At the end, the talk was easier than she expected and maybe the fact that he saw an imminent separation around the corner, made him more flexible about what she wanted at that moment.

The night ended with a movie in the bedroom where they had the opportunity to spend time together without any tension in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying this fanfic. Let me know What do you think about it?.  
> Again, sorry if my writing is not the best.
> 
> Have a good day or night.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Veronica found out she’s pregnant and things have been very quiet in her personal life. Although not so much in Riverdale since her father has been quite intimidated by the presence of her and her high school classmates to the point of spread false news about them or set fire to whatever comes his way in order to scare them away ( a childish reaction from Hiram who like little boy seems to be completely crazed of power in this kind of monopoly he's playing.

She spends part of her free time with Choni who are finalizing the preparations for Maddie's arrival in a few months, V is delighted to help them, learn alongside them and even in their shopping days she has not been able to avoid buying stuff for her baby.

As for her work, it hasn’t been easy but day by day she has won over her students who at first judged her for being Hiram's daughter and didn’t miss the opportunity to comment and even call her a "mafia princess", But we know Verónica and it isn’t the first time that she has to show how detached she is from her father's business and thanks to her overwhelming personality she has managed to earn the respect in front of them.

Besides Choni, she has had the opportunity to spend time with Archie and their friendship is slowly reviving, not to the point of telling him every detail of what’s happening in her life, but they support each other in terms of save Riverdale. Neither of them asks much about the other's personal life (perhaps because deep down it hurts and they think that one is better without the other), she knows that he is sleeping with Betty and although she was who encouraged him to had fun, it hurts that she (her old friend) is still the one under Archie's radar.

As for the pregnancy, she is one week away from turning 3 months, she has not had morning vomiting Thank God! but she finds the cravings fun because she tries different kind of food like mango with salt and lemon, pickles and spicy food that Smithers and Chad (when he’s at home) help to calm. Moreover, her belly has grown a bit so she still wears her usual outfits and some loose clothes that help her avoid raising suspicions with her friends or students.

On the other hand, Chad calls her almost daily, they use FaceTime after her work because he wants to know every detail of how her pregnancy is going and how she feels. He has visited her twice, the last one was a week ago where he told her about an international business trip that take two weeks where he will participate in an event representing his company, V thinks it’s a long time for this kind of trip but at the same time she has no interest in asking and start an argument. 

After his trip, they plan to meet in NY for her first pregnancy check-up, yes, her first check-up after the blood test that came back positive because both of them have been so busy that they could only schedule a telemedicine appointment two weeks ago and after that, they agreed to schedule the first ultrasound at 3 months and Veronica started taking folic acid and prenatal vitamins.

She can’t complain, things between them have been calm but she doesn’t claim victory because first, they haven’t seen much of each other and the phone conversations have no big relevance and second, she has realized that he knows exactly when she is going to a new places because during the conversations he asks where she was (every time she goes to a different place) like he was waiting for her to omit information or lie (which she doesn’t do). she thinks her phone is tapped for sure, but she won’t say anything because Chad could get even more intense and she can use it in her benefit later.

It was Thursday afternoon and she was talking with Archie at school about remodeling the Pembroke. He likes the idea (as long as Chad wasn't around) they’re going to meet at V's house on Saturday to talk about their ideas with the construction plans and hopefully they could start as soon as possible so she can supervise the process while is in town.

-So, I’ll be there between noon and 2 pm after the practice on Saturday, ok?- he asked getting up from the chair. It was strange not seeing him with Betty 24/7 but now that Polly is missing, the blonde girl finds herself most of the time investigating the case like the old times.

Veronica nodded, closed her bag and also got up from the couch in the teachers lounge. Then, Archie takes her arm and says "I don't want to be rude but you look tired today, are you feeling okay?" ... I can take you home, my car is parking outside. Well, only if you want-.

She’s not bothered at all, it’s true that today she has felt a little low energy but she thinks that a good long bath before bed will make her feel much better. - I won’t reject your proposal, today has been an exhausting day and I want to go home now . so I’ll get my coat and I’ll meet you there-

"Sure" Archie gives him a smile and leaves the room

The way home is short but the talk was good, they talked about Mary and her girlfriend who live in Chicago with vegas. Then, he told her how they got back his house that was in the hands of the Gullies and their drug business, she couldn’t believe how well the “rescue operation” went and the extra hands that helped them, she tries to imagine Kevin in a bulletproof vest kicking butts,she just laugh. Archie misses that smile so much, he can't stop looking at her, it's hard and it hurts to remember that she belongs to another man.

Sometimes he wants to ask about her college years or what did she do in NY before this sudden plan to save Riverdale, but he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and honestly he doesn't want to hear the details of her married life without him

The next morning, Cheryl and Toni pick Veronica up at her house to go to school and on the way she buys them some fresh-out-of-the-oven chocolate croissants they really like, especially Toni who loves everything that has chocolate these days. 

V didn’t sleep well, she feels different but she relates it to hormones or work, today she begins exams with her students and for the first time as a teacher she knows how hard it is to plan them and at the same time want all the students to get a good score. In addition, she must take time to rate them and upload notes to the system before next week.

At school they talk for a while with Kevin about the next football game where the Bulldogs will face the Stonewall team or more specifically Reggie and Hiram, they know how crooked they can be but they trust the Bulldogs can fight this time. Minutes later and ready to start their day they go to their respective classrooms.

15 minutes before the first class, some voices of the guys start to be heard from the hall and V prepares her classroom for the first test of the day, she writes some instructions on the board, counts the copies and organizes her desk not forgetting her water bottle to start the day.

Suddenly she feels a subtle discomfort, was like her temperature is rising and an annoying sweat begins to bother her, but she takes a seat and tries to ignore her body at least until the break when she can go out to get some air (honestly she would prefer a nap).

She takes a deep breath, rests her head on the back of the seat and repeats to herself -not today Veronica, not today, it’s an important day, at the end of the day you’ll have the weekend off, ok kind of - she take a sip of the water and wait for her students but not before sending a “good morning” text to Chad who is traveling. She knows that due to the time change he is slow to respond, that’s why she puts her phone inside the drawer and begins to receive her students with a smile.

Into the classroom, the silence invades the place while the students read, turn over the pages, write and erase formulas to complement their exercises and those who have a question approach to their teacher's desk looking for help.

Verónica is definitely not feeling well, she has tried to focus on explain and answer the doubts of the guys, but her awkwardness increases as the minutes went by. She has a pain in her lower belly that started as a mild colic but has increased and is already beginning to worry her. She tries to hide and fan himself with some papers from her desk because her body temperature feels to have risen and she moves and changes her position in her seat every time she can because the last thing she wants to do is attract attention, she just wants this hour to end as quickly as possible to be able to get out of the classroom.

Some of her students have noticed her quieter than usual but they don't mention anything and focus on finishing her exam.

Verónica is getting desperate, the pain at this point is unbearable and her condition doesn’t seem to improve so she decides to stand up and leave the room without saying anything at least for a few minutes, but she just stands up and takes a step towards the door and she feels her body turn off, suddenly everything turns black.


End file.
